The Salt In The Mashed Potatoes
by Dr. Agent
Summary: Ten songs spiced with Drakken and Shego drabbles.


-

**Pardon Me by Weezer**

Shego and Drakken stared at their shoes, waiting for the other to speak first.

Shego's sharp intake of breath makes his head shoot up, and he sees that she is making the first move.

"I'm sorry," she states flatly, but cannot meet his eyes. "My priorities were...out of whack." She casts her glance off to the side, rubbing her arm self-consciously.

He stares at her for a few more moments before speaking. "That's fine," he manages. She cringes.

"I get it, Shego." He understands why she wouldn't want to break him out of jail. He lets that ugly truth hang in the air between them.

**Head Over Heels by Tears for Fears**

"That was fun," Shego had told him.

Drakken hadn't thought so. He wanted nothing more than to forget that everybody was waiting for him to change, to be a good guy. The words caused his head to throb. He thought about other things, instead, like...

"We totally hugged back there," he says, unaware that he_ actually said it._

Shego shakes her head, as if to rattle away the haze of momentary confusion. "Whoa, random-statement-of-fact alert," she blurts quickly.

His eyes go wide. He's flooded with paranoia. "Out loud," he murmurs.

"Yup," she acknowledges_. "_But since you mentioned it_,"_ she continues, "_that_ was the fun part."

The world continues to spin silently for the next three minutes.

Coincidentally, it took him approximately three minutes to fall head-over-heels.

**It's Not Over Yet by The Klaxons**

They sit in the van, defeated, as they're hauled away. This is the first time they've actually been _arrested._ Drakken rambles about how he almost won. He isn't paying any attention to the bright flashes of light across from him.

Shego kicks him in the shin, and he jerks his head to glare at her. But what he sees are her handcuffs, charred and on the floor. She sits with a smirk, her arms are crossed, as are her legs.

"Doc," she beguiles, _"It ain't over yet."_

Something clicks inside Drakken's brain, and he would come to remember this moment as "the point of no return."

**Tautou by Brand New**

When he tells her that he wants more, he feels like he has swallowed gallons of water, and it's resting in his stomach like a rock.

But she doesn't get the context right. Her words are soaked with sarcasm: "Um, yeah, haven't heard _that_ line before."

"Stop it, Shego," he interrupts her. "Enough of that!"

Shego halts mid-sentence to tell him her mocking comes with his ranting. "It's a package deal," she quickly quips.

"Not this time," he sternly corrects her. "I'm not talking world-domination here, Shego. I'm talking about you and me."

Caught off-guard, she doesn't know what to say.

**Lazy Eye by Silversun Pickups**

Shego spins slightly, dancing to a song. As the beat picks up, she is startled when the music stops. Turning toward the stereo, Drakken standing in the doorway grabs her attention.

"How long have you been standing there, Dr. D?" She is flustered, embarrassed even, that he has caught her doing this.

"Long enough," he replies confidently, and he walks toward her. The fluorescent lights of the room make him crisp and striking, with a determined brow.

She is halfway though "So Peeping Tom, is that your new job or...," but, without hesitating, he simply wraps his hand around the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss.

They have been waiting for this, they silently confess.

**Billy, Don't Be A Hero by Bo Donaldson & The Heywoods**

As he punches in the access code, she considers telling him to not go through with it. She lurches forward, opens her mouth to speak, but then she sees his face.

He is smiling. Excited. _Happy. _So she freezes in place, and he finally looks at her.

"Shego, what are you doing? Never-mind! We've got an entire planet to save!"

As he sprints through the door, he reaches back, grabs her hand, and pulls her to follow. Once upon a time she knows she would have killed him for doing that.

She swallows her pride.

**I Believe In Symmetry by Bright Eyes**

He kicks a piece of rubble, lets out a puff of hot air.

"This close, Shego. We were so close to beating that brat." He clinches his fist in a menacing manner. Glares into the future. "I will beat her! I am already formulating my next plan!"

Shego can only groan, cast her eyes upward to the sky. _On to the next big idea, _she thinks_._

She can't help but feel that she's partly to blame for this cycle.

_It's a living,_ she tells herself.

**Any Other World by Mika**

They watch the news flash images of their faces, with phrases like, "gone good for good?" and "a change of heart?"

Shego leans forward, rests her chin in her palm. "So what are we going to do, D?"

He mirrors her pose. He likes the word "we," all of a sudden, and likes even more that she's asking him about _their_ future. This is a new world.

"I want things to be different," he tells her, eying her with a sideways glance.

She sees his glance, and raises him an eyebrow. "Same here," she replies.

"We can do anything we want now," he informs her, and she smiles.

As his face blooms a grin, she pounces.

**Did I Make You Cry On Christmas? (Well You Deserved It!) by Sufjan Stevens**

He didn't want her to go on vacation. Why did they both have to be alone? His new plan just happened to scramble airport communications and she missed her flight. She wouldn't let it go.

She shouted, "Don't make my business your business!"

He had then reached his breaking point. "FINE, Shego. You want to be alone, then run off and go pout."

She had ruined Christmas, but he still felt guilty as she stormed away.

He throws her gift in the trash, never, ever telling her he bought her one. He doesn't think she deserves to know.

**Strange Magic by Electric Light Orchestra  
**

Maybe she was teasing him. _What would the good doctor do if she came on to him?_ In the wake of saving the world, she needed definition, of sorts.

When she leaned over the desk, suit slightly undone, she didn't know what she was expecting. Hypothetically, what would she do if Drakken came on to her?

"Dr. D," she says.

When his head snaps up, his face remains curious for a split second. Then he sees what she is doing.

"Sh-Shego," he stammers, "you're...um...undone?" The last word is a question, a checkpoint of sorts. A "is this really what I think it is" tone.

_I can't turn back now_, she realizes. This hypothetical situation just became a trial run.

-

**A/N**: So...I've seen a couple of these, and it sounded like fun. It was. Maybe one or two of these will be fleshed out. I think I broke the rules, though, since I didn't write some of these over the course of a song. They were written while the song was playing.

It is unedited, but it's just a collection of drabbles. If something jars you, let me know.


End file.
